What's Done In The Dark
by angelous369
Summary: The war is over the light has won. Lucius malfoy has a secret that's about to change Hemione's life for ever. Severus Snape's secret will effect her heart.
1. Chapter 1

What's Done In The Dark

**Chapter**** 1: ****Changes… **

**I own nothing.**

Lucius Malfoy sat at the head table talking with Prof. Snape, since he had decided to stay for lunch after the board of governors meeting.

"Well two more minutes Severus, until my most guarded secret is revealed to the entire school." Replied Lucius.

"And that old friend is why I'm here to support you. You did what you had to do to keep her safe, and out of the dark lords clutches. She'll forgive you in time." Replied Severus.

"I'm not as optimistic as you are Severus. I don't think that she will ever forgive me for my past, as well as the future I've forced her into. I did not know how long this war would last so I had to make sure she was protected, if the war went beyond her seventeenth birthday. I had to arrange her marriage to someone I trusted , and that I knew would protect when myself and her brother was unable too. " Replied Lucius.

"Lucius you forget my name and signature was on that contract as well. After all I a have been nothing but cruel to her. I am the great greasy bat of the dungeon. I am twenty years her elder, mean, snarky, and ugly." Replied Severus.

"You have always protected when those idiots Potter and Weasley managed to put her in dangerous situations." Replied Lucius.

"There is a muggle saying that I think applies in this situation Lucius. What's done in the dark will come into the light." Replied Severus

Hermione was sitting with her friends in the great hall. Ron was talking with Harry about the new firebolt when he stopped mid sentence his mouth was open as he watched Hermione's hair start to change from brown ,long, curly, and bushy to platinum blonde, long, and wavy. At this point everyone in the great hall was staring at Hermione. Her eyes changed from brown to grey. Her noise and chin became a little more pointed. Although no one could see it because of her school robes and the fact that she was sitting, but Hermione was now 5'6 instead of 5'4. Her body was more toned and her breast size also increased. Draco quietly got up from the Slytherin table and walk over to his older sister.

"What is everyone staring at and Ron for Merlin's sake close your mouth?" Replied Hermione.

Draco handed his sister a mirror he had transfigure from a spoon.

Hermione took the mirror from Draco and looked in it upon seeing her reflection she looked at Draco.

"What happened to me?" Hermione asked Draco.

"Come sis father will explain it to you that's why he stayed to have lunch with us. Please Hermione listen to the hold story before you judge us." Replied Draco.

Hermione and Draco walked up to the head table where their father was waiting.

"Headmaster, can we use your office to talk? Would you and Prof. McGonagall accompany us I would like to give you as well as my daughter an explanation." Replied Lucius.

"Of course Lucius and thank you for allowing us to attend the meeting as well." Replied Prof. Dumbledore.

They left the great hall and went to the headmaster's office.

"Well you see Hermione I was young and foolish, and raised to believe in pureblood supremacy…."


	2. Chapter 2

**What's Done In The Dark **

**Chapter**** 1: ****Skeleton number two….**

**I own nothing.**

_Mean while somewhere in Maine…._

"Xavier, would you please cancel all of my appointments for the rest of the week. I have to go to Scotland and take care of a family mater." Replied Lady Kellius Ashton Malfoy Ravenswood.

"Of course Kelly. Here's your International portkey. Give your sister my love." Replied Xavier. Xavier and Kelly had been friends since they were babies he was her personnel assistant.

Within two minutes the portkey was activated, and Kelly appeared in Prof. Dumbledore's office just as her father finished saying.

"Well you see Hermione I was young and foolish, and raised to believe in pureblood supremacy…."

Everyone in the headmaster's office had drawn their wands and had them firmly fixed on the cloaked intruder. Kelly removed her cloak. Kelly was a mirror image of Hermione except she was several years older and her eyes were gold not grey.

Upon seeing the other woman remove her cloak Lord Lucius Malfoy fainted.

"Well it appears father wasn't aware that I would be here. Hello everyone I'm Lady Kellius Ashton Malfoy Ravenswood, and it is a pleasure to finally meet you all. Lord Malfoy is my father. Draco you are my baby brother. And yes headmaster I am Lady Ravenswood heir of Merlin the keeper of The Staff and Excalibur. I was forbidden to participate in the war by The High Council. Besides you did have a Ravenswood on the side of the light. I believe that Hermione was quite an asset for your cause. Hello Mia miss me much?" Replied Kelly.

"Not really did you really have to make father faint? I mean that was a little mean Kells." Replied Hermione.

"Wow isn't that the kettle calling the skillet black. I mean your were going to make tell you the story behind him being your father when you already knew instead of you telling him the rest of the story. Although I think we should let him tell his story, because everyone here needs to know both sides of this tale. When he's finished I'll tell the part of the story that he doesn't know." Replied Kelly.

Lucius regained his barring. "Excuse me but who are you?" Asked Lucius with a shaky voice.

"That's not important right now Lord Malfoy. You tell your story then I shall tell mine. I believe you left off with…I was a complete idiot." Replied Kelly with a smirk firmly placed on her face.

"My father raised me as a blood purest. So I took the dark lord's mark, and by the time I realize he was a psychopath it was to late. I did a lot of things that I am ashamed of one act in particular has hunted me for all of these years. Can I tell them Severus?" Replied Lucius.

"Yes Lucius this event has also hunted me for the past twenty-two years." Replied Severus.

"As part of our initiation into the death eaters we had to rape two muggle women. We were quite brutal." Replied Lucius.

"Excuse me Professor you raped a muggle woman at the same time or along with Lord Malfoy?" Kelly asked Professor Snape.

"Yes I did." Replied Severus with saddest and regret in his voice.

"Lord Malfoy can you wait five minutes before you continue. I'll be back in five minutes." Replied Kelly.

Kelly activated her portkey, and she ended up back in her office.

"Sebastian Xavier Phillips where are you!" Replied Kelly yelling for her friend of twenty-one years.

"I'm right here. What are you doing back here so soon?" asked Xavier.

"You've got to come with me you need to hear this old friend." Replied Kelly.

Xavier grabbed Kelly's hand, and a minute later the portkey activated. They appeared in the headmaster's office a minute later.

"Ok Lord Malfoy Please continue." Replied Kelly.

"As part of me and Severus's initiation into the death eaters we had to rape two muggle women. We were quite brutal. " Replied Lucius.

Kelly elbowed Xavier and hunched her head towards Severus. Xavier looked at Severus from head to toe.

"Father. " Replied Xavier as he walked over to Severus, and he started to embrace him. Severus promptly fainted, and Xavier caught him. He then placed Severus in an empty chair.


	3. Chapter 3

**What's Done In The Dark **

**Chapter 3: Oh I see…. **

**I own nothing.**

Severus woke up a minute later. He was met the concerned look of his son's warm black eyes.

"Father are you ok? I know that this is a shock. Mum forgave you a long time ago. She accepted the blessing that you gave her. She raised me to love you even though we did not know who you were. She believed that you were a good man underneath the mask you wore. She saw a moment of regret and pain flash in your eyes while you were accomplishing your goal. Please don't deny me my birth right as your heir. I'm attending Salem University part-time in order to get my masters in potions. I could afford an apprenticeship, and I refused to let Kelly pay for it . So I became her assistant, and I am current working my way through college and supporting my mum. I want to be a Potions Master. My professors say that I have a natural talent for it. I'm a hard worker. At the Salem Academy for Witches and Wizards I was in the house of the snakes. I received O's for all of my classes the only person to be my scores was Kelly. I can make you proud I'll do what ever you tell me father please don't deny me. I know that I am a bastard, but please allow me my place in your life. I'll take a paternity potions test to prove that I'm your son. I'll do anything please. I'll even use my birth name Sebastian instead of Xavier please father." Replied Sebastian. Tears were running from his eyes as he begged his father for acceptance.

Severus had tears in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around his son. Severus never imagined that he would have an heir, and yet here he was kneeling before him begging to be accepted by the man who raped his mother in order to conceive him. He was the one who should be begging not this innocent child nay man.

" I should be kneeling before you my son begging you for forgiveness not the other way around. I am the one who raped your mother which caused you conception. I am the one who is not worthy of an heir of your caliber. I have no right to claim you or feel pride for your accomplishments, but I do. You my son will never have a want of need as my heir. You can finish University or become my apprentice . I am a Potions Master of course you have a natural talent for it. It's in your blood. If your mother approves I shall arrange for you to take the name of Snape , and have you officially listed as my heir at the American and British Ministries. Please forgive me my son for what I did to your mother. I would also like to beg her forgiveness myself, if you would allow it." Replied Severus.

"Thank you father it shall be an honor to bare your name. And yes father you are forgiven. I shall take you to mum so you can seek her forgiveness as well as her permission to change my name, and make me your heir. " Replied Sebastian.

"I am sorry everyone . Lucius please continue." Replied Severus.

"I am happy for you Severus, and welcome to the family nephew. We both regretted our actions on that night out of all the cruel things I've done for some reason that night haunts me the most. Four years later I met this beautiful woman we hit it off well, and one thing lead to another. You were conceived Hermione. I wanted to marry her and give up my inheritance, but she insisted that I marry Narcissa since she was to be my wife. Karena and I had become good friends, and she refused to let me bring disgrace on my family or Narcissa. So we agreed that I would provide for you Hermione. I was afraid that the dark lord would return so we agreed to put glamour on you to hide your true features. Karena and I agreed that she would take you to America. I told Narcissa about Karena and you before we were married. She was shocked, but she understood that our marriage was arranged not a love match. She insisted that I make you my heir, and that I set up a trust for Draco. Narcissa refused to allow me to deny you your birth right. When the dark lord returned I was forced back into my old life because I feared for the safety of my family. The dark lord would have killed Draco and Narcissa, if I had refused. So I took on a new role as spy for the light. Severus and I are like brothers so he told me where his loyalties lied, and I begged him to allow me to assist him in his quest to defeat the dark lord. He agreed that I would feed him information that he was not privy to. And thus was the beginning of the end for the dark lord. When you became eleven your mother sent me an owl stating that you've been accepted at Hogwarts. She wanted permission to allow you to attend. I granted it. How could I refuse my little girl her chance to attend Hogwarts. We created your back story as a muggle born. Draco, and Severus were informed. Your protection was in place. When you became friends with Potter and Weasley you made it harder for us to protect you, but we managed. We have always loved you. We had to be cruel in order to keep you safe Hermione. We are sorry for they way we acted, but it was required for your survival. Please forgive us Hermione." Replied Lucius.

"Kelly I believe it's your turn to tell your tale." Replied Hermione.

"Right you are little sister." Replied Kelly.

"Little sister!" Was the reply from Lucius and Severus at the same time.

_**I would like to thank everyone who's read my story thus far. I'd also like to thank CeliaEquus, Saphire butterfly, and Bug99 for their review. Thank you everyone. I hope you continue to enjoy the story.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**What's Done In The Dark **

**Chapter 4: We might be young , but we are not stupid….**

**I own nothing.**

Before Kelly could start her side of the story Harry busted into the headmaster's office. He glanced around the room in search of Hermione. He's eyes how ever fell on Kelly. He ran over to Kelly and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"Kelly, am I glad to see you. Please." Replied Harry.

"Of course Harrison Finite Incantium." Replied Kelly with a wave of her hand the glamour she placed on Harry was gone. Instead of a boy that stood 5'7, scrawny looking, with glasses, and unruly hair. There stood a young man 6'4, well defined muscles, no glasses, and hair that was shoulder length. Naturally, Draco fainted. Everyone in the room was shocked, and speechless by Harry's appearance. Except for Kelly, Hermione, and Sebastian.

"Ok time for my tale, but first I'll explain Harry. Hermione made me aware of Harry's home situation at the beginning of summer his second year. I paid the Dursley's a visit a few well placed hexes later I removed him from their home, and obliviated them. I put the memory in their head that he was their all summer. I brought him back each summer, before the great Weasley escape. Hermione helped on that front since I always sent her to the Weasleys' during the summer a few days , before Harry would arrive. We fed, cloth, loved, and trained him. Oh yes Harry Potter was trained by me and the Camelot Elite. My grandfather Merlin taught a few spells in case the Avada didn't work. My grandfather also opened his library to him and Hermione. So trust me they were well prepared for lord idiot. Two things before I forget. Dumbledore the High Council will be getting in touch with you regarding the actions you took for "the greater good." Severus my grand father wants you to have these tomes full of forgotten potions. It is Merlin's way of saying thank you for all your years of sacrifice. The Great Council also told me to tell you that you may come to Camelot anytime you wish. They have a library full of books that you might be interested in on forgotten potions, but they would like to meet with you in the very near future.

Now back to you father. Twenty-two years ago you and Severus raped two women. Two children were conceived that night me and Sebastian. My mother was good friends with Ariel Phillips Bastian's mom they were both wearing glamour. They are pureblood witches. Both women curved the anger, and accepted their blessings. My mother did a paternity test Bastian's mom did not. My mom found out who you were Lord Malfoy and she decided that her second child should have the same father as the first. Hence, my Lord you met Karena. My mother seduced you, and you created Hermione my baby sister. Mum died two years ago Narcissa insisted that I bring her body to be buried in the Malfoy family tombs at Malfoy manor. Yes father Narcissa and mum were friends she was aware of my assistance, but they felt you didn't need to no about my assistance. Bastian's mum was and is a proud woman she would not let me or mum provide for her or Bastian beyond a roof over their heads. So Bastian works full-time for me, and goes to University. His mum is unable to work due to a nasty curse she received two years ago. What's done in the dark will always come to light father. I am Lady Kellius Ashton Malfoy Ravenswood, hence the heir of Merlin so I pass my birth right as the Malfoy heir onto my little brother Draconius Malfoy. Hermione shares the Ravenswood legacy with me we have more gallons than our great great great great great grandchildren will ever spend in their lifetimes.

**Thank you all for reading my story. Yes Draco was acting he did it all to protect his older sister. I'm open to ideas and suggestions, and if anyone wants to beta this story I'd appreciate it. Thanks for all the reviews everyone….**


	5. Chapter 5

**What's Done In The Dark **

**Explanations and tying up loose ends….**

**I own nothing.**

_**Pairings that I want you to know about (Good Guys):**_

Lucius/Narcissa

Severus/Hermione

Harry/Draco

Neville/Luna

Fred/Angelina

George/Kayla(OC Angelina's twin sister)

Remus/Tonks

Kingsley/Ariel (Sebastian's mum)

Molly/Arthur

Rasbatian Lestrange/Maya

Kelly/?

Sebastian/?

_**Other Good Guys:**_

McGonagall

Merlin

Karena

The High Council

_**Bad Guys:**_

Dumbledore

Ron

Ginny

The High Council: Various wizards and witches who govern and control the entire wizarding worlds. Every witch and wizard in the realm of earth answer to them. They only get involved when the various ministries lose control or are too corrupt. They are the balance keepers of good/evil. They live in Camelot were the dead live. They are Alive but Dead Immortals who exist in the realm of Camelot.

_**The High Council:**_

Merlin: Head wizard of the council

King Arthur: Muggle advisor to Merlin

Queen Guinevere: Female Muggle advisor to Merlin

Karena: Great Grand daughter to Merlin, former Lady Ravenswood heir of Merlin, Kellius and Hermione's mother, Lucius was her paramour, voting member of the High council.

Michael: Head of the Camelot Elite (Army of Warrior Wizards and Witches who are called upon to fight if they are need under dire circumstances. They train the chosen witches or wizards from the earth realm.) Voting member of the high council.

Sirus Black: AKA Padfoot voting member on the high council.

James Potter: AKA Prongs voting member on the high council.

Lily Potter: AKA Lils (Severus's best friend mudblood incident hoax) voting member on the high council.

Thomas Marvalo Riddle: Not Lord Voldemort. Thomas was separated from Lord Voldemort at the time of death by the high council. Thomas was a good man. I will explain further in the story. Wizard and voting member on the high council.

Bellatrix Black: Not Belletrix Lestrange(evil). Bella Black (good) I will explain in the story. Witch and voting member on the high council.

Kayan(Male): Wizard and voting member on the high council.

_**Kellius/Hermione**_ are immortal so to speak when they choose to "die" they will go to Camelot to take their places on the high council. These witches are very very powerful. Kellius does not have to marry it's her choice. She can marry and have paramours, or just have paramours like her mother. She must however produce a female heir.

Ok everyone that's everything you need to know for now. I'll give you other things you need to know later on in the story.

_**Thanks again everyone for reading I might have a beta hopefully we'll talk today. Jessirose85 I'd like to talk to you check your inbox. I will put four more updates up this weekend. Then there might be a delay on update since they will hopefully be going through my beta. There will be at lease one more update today so please don't be mad that this is not an update. Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and update alerts. This will be a novel length story.**_

_**Angeleous**_


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everyone, I'm sorry I haven't written anything for a while and I broke my promise, but I do have a reason. One of my kidney's decided that it had served me long enough so it stopped working. I had to have it removed shortly after I posted my last chapter. They had to crack several ribs to get to it so I was on morphine, and then codeine. So I could write now I'm off but still recouping. I'll get another chapter to my beta hopefully she can check it if not I'll post it after the fourth of July or when she finishes with it. Please be patient I'm still recouping. Next chapter Dumbledore's punishment any ideas or request. THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE REVIEWS….THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE JESSIE…..


	7. Chapter 7

**What's Done In The Dark **

**Chapter 7: Revelations and judgment**

**I own nothing.**

Lucius looked from one daughter to the next "well to say the lease I am surprised, however I am also pleased. I have one more secret to bring to light today. Hermione you must understand that I feared for your safety when I arranged a marriage for you."

"You signed a marriage contract for me. How very pureblood of you. Well at lease that'll void out the contract Dumblejerk signed with the Weasleys for me to marry. Because my parents were muggles and I was a "mudblood" who's only usefulness was to do their research and be a whore to their pureblood idiot of a son. Isn't that right Dumblejerk. What didn't think I knew about you and your plan to turn me into a present and whore for Ron Weasleys?" Replied Mia. Mia walked over to Severus "Luv, my honor has been attacked and I expect you to restore it since you will soon be my husband. Oh and Severus I don't expect Ron Weasleys to survive, and he'd better suffer before he dies brutally and painfully. Father, Draco I expect the same from both of you regarding the death of Ronald Weasleys. Family honor demands it gentlemen." Mia replied with a smirk on her face. "Hello Michael." Replied Mia as a man appeared out of thin air in the Headmasters office. Michael was dressed in full body armor with a helmet placed on his head. The next thing they new they were all back in the great hall in front of all the students of Hogwarts, as well as all of the ministry of magic, and the order of the phoenix.(Now keep in mind Michael is a member of the high council so assume he his powerful enough to make all this happen. wink..)

"Hello mistress, I'm looking for Minerva McGonagall." Replied Michael.

"I am Minerva McGonagall." Replied Prof. McGonagall.

Michael unrolls a scroll and proceeds to read. "Minerva McGonagall is herby recognized by the high council as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore is removed as Headmaster of Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore you are hereby charged with Treachery, manipulation, being the sole creator of the dark lord known as Voldemort. Therefore, you and you alone have been tried for his crimes and that of all crimes of the organization known as Death Eaters. Your are charged with the creation, misuse, torture caused by the hands of Lord Voldemort and the Death Eater organization, and the enslavement of Lord Severus Sebastian Snape. You are herby charged with the release a werewolf by the name of Greyback on a child by the name of Remus Lupin which is the cause of Remus Lupin being turned into a werewolf. You are hereby charged with attemping to place Harrison James Potter with muggles so that he can be physically and mentally abused by them. Therefore, creating a manageable weapon for your misuse. You have been found guilty by the High Council of all charges you have been sentence to have your magic removed, and you are to die in front of all these witnesses. The high Council reclaims control of the Ministry of magic, until the wrongs it has called has been made right. Lord Snape, Alpha Lupin, and Lord Potter you are the only ones hear that can grant him mercy. You all have been granted the power by the high council to decide on his manner of death.

Michael stepped forward and threw an orb on the floor. Every act of treachery and manipulation done to Tom Riddle, Severus Snape, Lily Evans Potter, James Potter, Sirus Black, Regulus Black,Remus Lupin, Harry Potter and the wizarding world played out before everyone in the great hall.

Three hours later once the orb finished Michael Spoke "Lord Snape, Alpha Lupin and Lord Potter what is your decision should I carry out his judgment the way the council intended with out amending his manor of death, or would you like to amend his manner of death gentlemen?"

All three men spoke together and reached a decision. "On behalf of Alpha Lupin, Lord Potter and myself we feel that judgment should be carried out the way the high council intended." Replied Lord Snape.


	8. Chapter 8

**What's Done In The Dark **

**Chapter 7: Et tu Brute….**

**I own nothing. Some lines used in this scene are from Julius Caesar by William Shakespeare. Characters belong to J.K.R. except for my original characters.**

_**CAESAR  
**__  
Et tu, Brute! Then fall, Caesar._

Dies

_**CINNA  
**__  
Liberty! Freedom! Tyranny is dead!  
Run hence, proclaim, cry it about the streets._

_**CASSIUS  
**__  
Some to the common pulpits, and cry out  
'Liberty, freedom, and enfranchisement!'_

_**BRUTUS  
**__  
People and senators, be not affrighted;  
Fly not; stand stiff: ambition's debt is paid._

_**William Shakespeare Julius Caesar Act III Scene I line 77**_

Albus Dumbledore looked at the three men before him. His eyes made contact with Prof. Snape. Severus could see the fear in his eyes, but he never stops looking at the man who had betrayed him and so many other good people. He reminded himself of the all the manipulations, pain inflected on the innocent, the needless deaths (_Lily_), and the creation of a monster( Voldemort). All of this done in the name of the greater good.

"Et tu Brute?" Dumbledore asked Severus.

"_Liberty! Freedom! Tyranny is dead! Run hence, proclaim, cry it about the streets. Some to the common pulpits, and cry out "Liberty, freedom, and enfranchisement! "_Replied Severus.

Most of the witches and wizards were confused with the words exchanged except for the older muggle borns and Harry Potter. They were aware that the lines were from the Shakespeare play Julius Caesar.

There was a flash of white light and six hooded figures appeared in white hooded robes, and eleven throne like seats appeared where the teachers normally sat on the dais. Dumbledore was facing the students and the Ministry of Magic officials. Michael and the ten hooded figures lined up to the right side of Dumbledore. Each of the six members pulled a gold dagger from their sleeve.

Michael was the first to walk up to Dumbledore. He performed a charm on Dumbledore so his body would be held up and not fall to the ground, and he could not die until the punishment was completely carried out. "May the gods have mercy on your soul." Replied Michael and walked to his left side where he unrolled a scroll and read.

"The hooded figures you see before you are the members of The High Council and they will administer the punishment of death to Albus Dumbledore. Michael called out the first name. "Thomas Marvalo Riddle jr.! He removed his hood. Then he stepped in front Dumbledore. He stabbed him with his dagger and walked to his seat. Bellatrix Black! She removed her hood. Then she stepped in front of Dumbledore. She stabbed him with her dagger and walked to her seat. Sirus Black! He removed his hood. Then he stepped in front of Dumbledore. He stabbed him with his dagger and walked to his seat. Lily Potter! She removed her hood. Then she stepped in front of Dumbledore. She stabbed him with her dagger and walked to her seat. James Potter! He removed his hood. Then he stepped in front of Dumbledore. He stabbed him with his dagger and walked to his seat. The great and powerful Merlin!

Merlin removed his hood and spoke so all present could hear.

"When first I first looked upon you as a child I saw that you were destined for greatness! So I blessed you with great power and skills. I believed that you would use my gifts for good, but as a young man you chose another path. You misused my gifts for your own agenda. You decided that you and only you knew what was best for the wizarding world here in Britain. The muggles have a saying "Power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely." You are a living example that that is a statement of truth. You are a disgrace to the title of wizard. You've manipulated, caused the deaths of innocent people, caused harm to children, enslaved an innocent, and crated a monster to make yourself look like the savior of the wizarding world. May you suffer in the underworld for your crimes. I am about to end your life with my dagger. Remember Albus Dumbledore it's for the greater good my boy." Replied Merlin.

Merlin stabbed Dumbledore with his dagger. The charm that held him up and preserved his life was no more. Albus Dumbledore's lifeless body fell to the ground.

"_People and senators, be not affrighted; Fly not; stand stiff: ambition's debt is paid."_Replied Merlin.

**To my beta Jessie I hope you feel better soon let me know and I'll start sending you chapters again…**


End file.
